Bangkok
Bangkok, The Jewel of Asia, ''was a large city during the Second Era of MCPE. The city was located in Southern Thailand and was most recently part of the nation NATO-Adrua. The administration of the town consisted of mayor 8bit_craftr, and assistants GymSock17 and Netherjon. The town was founded by Xexekeli in late 2014 and it had suffered greatly during the towny glitch of May 2015. It had been known for being isolationist, and had never participated in a war directly. It was most famous for its skyscrapers and large farming plots. History of Bangkok Bangkok has had a long and interesting history in the server. Here is a summary of the history of Bangkok: '''Under Xexekeli's Rule' Beginning Period Bangkok was created some time in November by xexekeli. It first joined the NMWNEC, but later joined the Ecumenical Empire. The first building in it was a small raised wooden hut platform with two small huts built on top of it. This building, however, was later demolished by xexekeli. It gained some popularity, and then got its second resident, 8bit_craftr. Growth Period Bangkok soon started to quickly grow in size, and xexekeli built a large plot farm for it. Soon enough, more players joined the town and it became more known. Bangkok was famous for its architecture and large plot farms. Another player, LantaCrafterS, had quit playing on the server and given up his large Cambodian city, Phnom Penh, to Bangkok, which was the closest town to it. Phnom Penh had a large plot farm, the largest on the server, which boosted Bangkok's economy. It also had a long system of underground tunnels and hidden passages that contained many valuables. However, Bangkok suffered from multiple griefing attacks by a hacker named bhansotia, but a many people went against him and came to protect the town. Sometime in the middle of March 2015, however, Xexekeli got "tired of the town" and wanted to create a new town with a different building style. He left the town to create Budapest, and gave up his position as mayor. Some time later, however, Xexekeli quit playing on the server, and gave up Budapest. A statue of him had been placed in Bangkok (by AbsurdAJ), to honor him and all he had done on the server. He continued to be well known and respected by the residents of Bangkok. Under 8bit's Rule Growth Period (cont.) Xexekeli had given the position of mayor to justinjacob (8bit). Bhansotia has given up griefing for the moment, due to the fact that he hadn't accomplished what he set out to do: create havoc for fun. Bangkok had started to claim a few abandoned towns nearby, such as Vientiane, Manila, Darwin, and even PirateBay (near South America). It sold Manila to Zero_Crazy as a housing for Fort_Garnik for $30,000 and a permanent trade agreement between the two towns. Due to 8bit being a pacifist player, Bangkok had not been directly involved in any conflict between nations, including World War III. Progress Period After a while, justinjacob got 2 new players, GymSock17 and Netherjon, to join the town. GymSock built the Bangkok Brewery and had provided aid to Eice6 after SpideyBren2000 damaged the terrain around his town, London, and did many other construction projects. Netherjon had contributed in many ways to the safety and economy of the town, such as providing food for all residents and defending against the hacker named bhansotia. Justinjacob made a statue of himself, and he decided to make a statue-making business on the server called 8bit statues, co. He was planning to make an AJ statue and an ilia_bro statue too. Progress on the statue of justinjacob had been halted later due to the fact that he had changed his MC skin. Time passed, and Bangkok was quickly rising in population and size. Golden Age / Boom Bangkok's Golden Age started with 8bit_craftr and Netherjon exploring Phnom_Penh on day and discovering a large underground area with chests full of valueables, such as diamonds, emeralds, potions, music disks, and many nether resources. Finding lots of loot in Phnom_Penh and other outposts, they brought it all back to Bangkok, and hid it in the multiple secret chest rooms that existed deep under the town hall. They started to sell off some of it or use it to build. Bangkok's town bank grew in money. Some players were attracted to Bangkok by its richness, and joined the town as residents. A bigger population and more global power marked the climax for Bangkok, but a mistake in the towny plugin ended it Decline Period / Bust Bangkok suffered heavily from the Great Towny Glitch of 2015, losing all boundaries and citizens, with Phnom Penh becoming an independent city (Recreated by Netherjon) and losing over half of it's citizens. Since most of Bangkok was inactive, they didn't join back. Part of Phnom_Penh was griefed by Maniac_Mac, since all of the town couldn't be claimed back. 8bit gave up for a while, until AJ gave about 100 town blocks to 8bit, and Netherjon most of the remaining areas. There was a short time period in which Bangkok was doing ok, holding on to its decent amount of citizens. Decay Period Since the Great Towny Glitch of 2015, Bangkok has been in decline. Without most of the citizens it had pre- glitch, revenue and funds have gone down significantly. 8bit had left the server for 3 weeks, which stopped most town progress and resulted in Bangkok being griefed in the few unclaimed parts that contained some buildings, such as the Palace of Bangkok. Due to lack of claim blocks and many parts of the city being unclaimed, abandoned, and empty, raiding and greifing is widespread and rampant. The signs of this are quite obvious, as seen in Northern Bangkok, where a high number of planned buildings and buildings in construction have ground to a halt. It has been recorded that the mayor, GymSock17, plans on demolishing the unfinished work and that due to 8bit's 3-week inactivity. You could have walked through the outskirts of Bangkok to see urban decay at it's finest. Quite a sad site... After 8bit returned on June 28th, he and Gym began to finish these buildings, and he had finished the Museum of Bangkok, which was a 3-floored building made of wood, various forms of prismarine, and sea lanterns, While GymSock17 worked on the Techloc Union headquarters. Next on his list was the Hospital of Bangkok, but it couldn't have been finished in time for what is to come next. The End Of Bangkok (And The Whole World) On July 3rd, the server had unfortunately reset due to a decision by the staff members. It wasn't a soft reset: the whole world was gone. The residents of Bangkok had been against a server reset, as had the residents on many other great towns. The end of Bangkok is a sad story, as much effort from many players had been put into the making of Bangkok and what it was known for. The Legacy of Bangkok Bangkok has been a great town, and its legacy will not be forgotten. It will be remembered as the only town that has not been affected much by wars, and for having some great architecture. The Museum of Bangkok was probably the most valuable building in Asia, containing lots of historical artifacts and prismarine and sea lanterns in the construction. Geography and Territory of Bangkok Bangkok was divided into several territorial possessions. Most of these possessions were located in Southeast Asia, and a short walk from the capital of Bangkok. There were 3 types of territorial possessions, the capital, territories, and colonies. Capital The Capital of Bangkok was the center of government. From the capital, all the territorial possessions would be monitored. The mayor of Bangkok and his ministers made up the government. Bangkok The city of Bangkok was the Capital of Bangkok. The city was located in Southeast Asia, in the same location as the modern-day Bangkok, Thailand. It bordered the Gulf of Thailand and the Malay Peninsula. It was located in a dense jungle region with no mountains nearby. The Chao Phraya river originally passed through Bangkok, but was filled in during the construction of buildings. Territories Territories were directly controlled by the central government in Bangkok. All the territories were former towns that either stopped existing or were given directly to Bangkok. Here is a list of territories: Phnom Penh Phnom Penh was a territory located in Cambodia. It was a former town owned by LantaCrafterS, but then given to Bangkok when Lanta quit the server. Vientiane Vientiane was a small territory located in Laos. It was originally owned by MajorPAIN40, but was abandoned and discovered and claimed by Bangkok. PirateBay PirateBay was a tiny territory located off the coast of South America, near southern Brazil. The original owner is unknown. It is known that the town ran out of money in its bank to upkeep the town, and was claimed by Bangkok. Colonies Colonies were self-governing states controlled by a player chosen by the government of Bangkok. Colonies exported resources to the capital. Their government operated in a similar way as the capital and had the same or similar rules and regulations. Here is a list of colonies. Darwin Darwin was a colony located in Australia. The town of Darwin was originally owned by OwlCharles, but ran out of funds as an inactive mayor was given the town after Owl went on to make a different town. Bangkok claimed a small part of the town, near the edge of it. Darwin was owned and operated by smashman, who was originally a resident of the capital. Economy of Bangkok Local Resources These local resources came from the Capital of Bangkok as well as its territorial possessions in Southeast Asia: Phnom Penh and Vientiane. Food Bangkok had the biggest area of farmland in the world, because of the ownership of Phnom Penh (known for massive farms) along with its own large farms. However, Phnom Penh is at the moment a city separated from the capital, causing a shortage of crop land. As soon as everything falls into place the cities will reunite, but at the moment Phnom Penh is independent with Bangkok's farms. It also has cocoa bean farms throughout the metro area. The primary food products are wheat, carrots, potatoes, cocoa beans, sugar cane, melons, and pumpkins. Wood Bangkok had the largest jungle wood export on the server. The jungle wood comes mainly from the dense jungle forests surrounding Bangkok, which are present in the rest of Southeast Asia as well. Dirt and Stone Bangkok had a large amount of dirt, unsurprisingly. Bangkok had sold stacks of it to some players for a cheap price. Brandonross, for example, had once bought many stacks of dirt from Bangkok. Stone was also sold to some players. For example, Bravo had once bought some stacks of stone from Bangkok for the construction of the International Court of Justice in Turin. Many stacks of stone were also donated by Bangkok to the construction in Turin. Remedies Bangkok had an industry for remedies. These remedies were cures for diseases added in the Disease Plugin. Due to Bangkok's wealth in resources, these remedies were able to be produced and sold at high prices, and brung a lot of money to Bangkok. Colonial Exports Sand The main export of Darwin to the capital was sand. Darwin was located in a desert, and had access to plenty of sand. Nether Exports Nether Warts Bangkok had a small outpost in the nether, near a nether fortress. This allowed for many nether warts and soul sand to be taken back to the capital. Underneath the town hall, in the secret chest rooms, there were also rooms dedicated to growing nether warts. The nether warts were then put on the market for a low price, and generated much money for the town. Buildings and Areas in Bangkok The capital, Bangkok, had 3 tall skyscrapers, two of which were apartment buildings and one of which was a hotel. Some buildings in Bangkok were designed by Atchy_SK. This is a list of buildings that were in Bangkok, divided into categories: *Italics indicate an incomplete building Administration * Town Hall of Bangkok * Courthouse of Bangkok * Royal Palace of Bangkok Retail * Port/Market * SuperDom store * Bangkok Brewery * The Roll Of The Samurai * Gymmy's Double-Decked Tradin' Stand Industry and Infrastructure * Farms of Bangkok * Mines of Bangkok * Port of Bangkok * Cocoa Farms of Bangkok * Hospital of Bangkok (in honor of 7_17BuilderS) * Airport of Bangkok Education and History * Museum of Bangkok * ''Library of Bangkok'' * University of Bangkok * TRI (Thai Research Institute) Public Parks * Lumpini Park * Bangkok Gardens * Pa Tong Beach Embassies * Embassy of Madrid * Embassy of Pressburg Towers * British Tower * Pa Tong Tower Residence * "Little Phnom-Penh" Hut Area * Ko Sichang Hotel * Pa Tong Tower Apartments * British Tower Apartments Banks * National Bank Of Thai * Bank of Madrid Headquarters * Thai Sealines HQ * Metro HQ (And Metro) * TMI (Thai Military Intelligence) HQ * 8bit Statues, co. HQ * ''Techloc Union'''' HQ'' Statues * Xexekeli statue and memorial * 8bit_craftr statue Demolished Buildings * Civil Employment Building * Old Embassy of Pressburg (Relocated) * Thai Air HQ * Bangkok library and opera house LIST The Rules and Regulations of Bangkok * One shall comply to all of these rules and regulations * One shall not attempt to form a coup, as that one and his supporters will be kicked from the town, as well as defenders will use force, and even kill. * One shall respect the administration, who are Mayor, Commissioner, and Server Administrative Helper 8bit_craftr, Advisor, Inviter, and Resident Representative GymSock17, and Minister of Progress and Chief of Agriculture Netherjon * One shall try to contribute to the town, whether its loading the bank with money, construction, commercial mining, commercial farming, or other ways. 25% of the profit must go to the town bank, unless stated otherwise by the administration Stats and Citizens of Bangkok Mayors * Xexekeli (November-March) * 8bit_craftr (March-Second Reset) * Gymsock17 - (3 Weeks, June 8th-28th) Assistants * Justinjacob (December 2014-March 2015) * Netherjon (March-Second Reset) * GymSock17 (April-Second Reset) Residents Post-Glitch Residents * 8bit_craftr * Dominic_N * Lavao * Gymsock17 * hot_shot17 * Netherjon Pre-Glitch Residents * 8bit_Craftr * Ender_Trollox * 2sunbeams * CaydenChristian * ZanderMan48 * sneaks1104 * tylert9404 * Netherjon * Chan_ * Tyjoe12 * UhhSynq * GymSock17 * daikiasano * SteelCityPete123 * PirateKing147 (colonist) * emmettmaster (colonist) * MathMasterE * yellowrockerman (colonist) * jwlgator * tobyk19mop * smashman4765 (colonist) * Agent_Omega (colonist) * Mrlegoman14 * CooleBuks * xX_RubyPVP_Xx * Dominic_N * hot_shot17. Former Residents (Left Town Before May Glitch) * xexekeli * mellow_358 * Ta_Invisible_Man * leonm20 * astrophysics2014 * Mrlegoman14 Nations * NMWNEC (November - January) * Ecumenical Empire (January - April) * Japanese Empire (April 2015) * World Wide Realm (April- May 31st) * several brief swaps from 31st May-3rd June (alliances were being reformed due to Towny Glitch) * NATO-Adrua (3rd June-Second Reset) Gallery of Urban Decay in Bangkok Urban Decay was common in Bangkok after the May Glitch. It resulted in these photos of buildings whose construction was halted then, and never finished. The Hospital of Bangkok, however, was the only building here that was actively being constructed, but never finished due to the Second Server Reset. Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Second Era